kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian Camps
' ' Barbarian Camps are scattered around the Map along with wildernesses and other players' cities , these camps contain invaders and can be scouted or attacked. When viewing the Map, if you select a barbarian camp, the message displayed is as follows: "Invasions of barbarians have become a threat to this province. Conquer this city and you may receive a trophy!" However, there haven't been any instances of barbarians attacking or pillaging player cities at this time, but with enough attacks you will recieve a chest on your facebook profile as your trophy! Barbarian Camps restock their troops, and resources every few minutes but will be fully restocked in 1 hour in the case of normal attacks,although they restock instantly after a raid.. The 1 hour count will restart after every attack, even if it is not by you. Barbarian raids will continue for 24 hours. Table of Levels There are ten levels of Barbarian Camps and the higher the level the more heavily fortified the camp. Higher levels of Barbarian Camp require a larger army to defeat, however the loot that you will be able to plunder is also much greater. As you advance in the game, raiding barbarian camps will become a valuable mean of procuring food for your growing army. It can be difficult to maintain supply needs through farming alone. Note: 1k = 1,000 and 50k = 50,000 etc. ... 1m = 1,000,000 Troop Requirements Your level in the technologies of fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions as well as your knight's combat skill will affect the performance of your troops in battle. You can raise your level in the different available technologies by going to the Alchemy Lab and getting your alchemists to research the relevant technology. The table belows shows the number of troops used to successfully attack barbarian camps, incurring zero casualities, and their technology levels at the time. Raiding is the go fast button of the game, and the source of all your food if you want to play big. The following numbers will give you no losses and let you raid non-stop. *B1 400 Archers, 350 supply troops. *B2 1800 Archers, 600 supply troops. *B3 4000 Archers, 750 supply troops. *B4 7000 Archers, 800 supply troops. *B5 15500 Archers, 500 pikes (or anything that marches faster than supply troops). *B6 30000 Archers (they can carry it all). *B7 45000 Archers *B8 30000 Archers, 30000 Ballistas *B9 45000 Archers, 45000 Ballistas *B10 30000 Ballistas, 90000 Catapults This is a rough guide for a balanced research path. As you get higher levels you can use less. I found this old chart, but at least it will give you a idea of what to use. Each person will find that they can use a different amount. Note: "Your knight's combat skill will affect the performance of your troops in battle." Combat skill points: Combat Skill Points = (Barb*5) + 50. So That Level 6 Barb raids should utilize a 80 Skill point Knight. Troop Requirements Charted by Level This chart should be populated with entries that automatically assume that the troops will return ALL resources from the barbarian camp. For levels 1 - 8 it should be assumed that the attack yields no losses. For levels 9 and 10, list the troops lost. If there is an entry that utilizes less or equal amount of the same troops with a less or equal level knight, then do not add your entry. If your entry is the lesser version, then adjust the table accordingly, removing the greater version. All entries should be terse in the wording. November 6, 2011 the table was corrupted. Table was redone with just the latest data. Barbarian Raids As of June 21,2011, Kabam has begun releasing a system that allows players to set up automatic raids of barbarian camps. Troops march continually, raiding the camp, returning to the city, unloading loot and then marching again to attack. The barbarian camps will restock to full capacity immediately after a raid, rather than initiating the one hour count as in a regular attack. When starting a new empire in a new domain, level 20 must be attained before "raiding" can begin. Attacks can be initiated in one of two ways. The first is to go to your rally point and open it. Click on the tab that says 'Barbarian raids' and click 'add raid'. Input the coordinates of the camp you wish to raid and then input the number of troops as you would on a normal attack. It appears that troop requirements for a barbarian raid are the same as those required for a normal barbarian camp attack of the same level. Click the 'Raid and Save' button and the raid will begin. Alternately, raids can be initiated by clicking on a camp on the game map and clicking the 'Raid and Save button'. The process then is the same as initating the attack at your rally point. Troop numbers can be edited by clicking the 'edit' tab next to each listed raid at your rally point. The raid march and return times will appear in the bottom left corner of your game screen, just as normal attacks do. The raids run on a clock that starts at 24hours and then runs down. If the raid clock runs out, the raids will stop until the player resets the clock and restarts the raids. This is done in the Rally Point by clicking the Barbarian Raid tab and then clicking 'Restart Raid Timer' and either 'Resume All' or individually restarting each raid by clicking the 'Resume' button next to each listed raid. To prevent uncontrolled troop loss, raids will stop if troop levels fall below sufficient levels. The player can set this on the Barbarian Raid tab to either 100%,90%,75% or 50%. Each raid uses one slot on the Rally Point, and troops assigned to barbarian camp raids cannot be used for other purposes unless the player deletes the raids. Raids can be stopped while marching or returning, but can only be deleted after the raid has returned to your city. To stop a raid, click either 'Stop all' or 'stop raid' next to each raid listed. To delete, click the 'delete' button next to each raid. Raid reports can be automatically deleted by checking the 'auto delete raid report' box in the upper left of the raid tab. It does not appear that Barbarian Raids are out in every domain yet, but the feature should be out in all domains fairly soon. Category:Troops Category:Research Category:Reports Category:Food